entre 2 mundos
by whater black eyes
Summary: 2 mundos completamente distintos, 2 clanes que hicieron ls paces despues de años de guerra y 2 almas que estan unidas por algo mas fuerte que el destino. una mision los unira pero el dolor y el deseo de venganza los pondran a prueba una historia de pasion magia y sangre que los envolvera. les aseguro que sera diferente. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Entre 2 mundos

Capitulo 1. La luz y el comienzo de todo

-No voy a hacerlo- pensaba.

-Pero kagome piénsalo bien tal vez sea algo de gran importancia para tu padre- rin estaba al otro lado de mi recamara apoyada en la pared.

-pero sango sabes que odio ese tipo de reuniones que duran una eternidad además de las peleas a muerte que se hacen para "entretener" a esos viejos sanguinarios- dije haciendo la señal de comillas con los dedos.

-si lo entiendo yo también las odio pero es tu deber estar ahí presente- decía esta vez acercándose más a mí.

Cruce lo brazos en señal de negación mirándola. Rin me miro y sonrió. Esa sonrisa era la única que me había hecho cambiar por un momento de opinión. Rin era mi hermana menor tenía 17 años aunque en ocasiones parecía totalmente lo contrario se comportaba más honesta y más madura en ocasiones. Ambas vivíamos en el reino westerk éramos las hijas del rey Soga higurashi. Aunque en este mundo mágico donde vivíamos ser princesa no era tan bonito como cualquiera pensaría.

Rin y yo éramos hijas del que un día fue un gran líder de demonio que con su ejército condujo muchas batallas era conocido por su gran crueldad heredada de sus antepasados. Nuestra nana oiwa nos había contado que en el pasado de las grandes batallas había dos clanes de demonios cuyos líderes más viejos gobernaban sobre todo el mundo mágico de westeres. Estos clanes eran el clan de los higurashi y el clan taisho. Claro que ambos clanes eran enemigos.

Cuenta la historia que cuando los líderes de ambos clanes ya estaban muy ancianos para gobernar decidieron hacer un acuerdo y proclamaron que sus hijos mayores, ambos jóvenes apenas de 20 años, debían luchar entre si él una batalla que duraría siete años. Y aquel que resultara el vencedor se quedaría con todo el poder. Estos jóvenes eran soga higurashi y inu taisho.

Ambos príncipes fueron exiliados de la comodidad de sus clanes. Viajando y explorando todo el mundo ambos se volvieron cada día que pasaba mas fuertes deseando cada vez más que el día del enfrentamiento llegara, luchando contra demonios y otras criaturas se ganaron el respeto y fidelidad de muchos de ellos y el deseo de venganza de en el transcurso de esos años cosas inesperadas sucedieron.

El príncipe inu taisho conoció una mujer humana. Se decía que era muy hermosa su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenía el cabello largo y negro como la noche sin estrellas pero sus ojos eran lo más hermoso de esa mujer eran inocentes y puros. Eso fue suficiente para que el príncipe taisho se enamorara de ella. Vivió mucho tiempo junto a ella. Hasta que por un cambio de planes fue llamado de vuelta a su clan para casarse. Se decía que el clan de los taisho dependía de solo un heredero y este no tenía ni esposa ni hijos y todavía le esperaba vencer a su rival del otro clan por lo que el príncipe fue obligado a casarse y a tener un hijo.

Paso el tiempo y el príncipe higurashi gano muchas batallas en una de ellas derroto a un demonio de mucho poder llamado naraku. Al ganar naraku le pidió que perdonara su vida y que a cambio el le serviría eternamente. El príncipe lo acepto y naraku se convirtió en lo que es ahora la mano derecha del príncipe. Soga también se enamoro de una mujer una mujer humana muy hermosa con la cual tuvo 2 hijas.

Después de pasar el tiempo ya se aproximaban los siete años y ambos príncipes estaban a pocos meses de enfrentarse cuando una gran luz invadió todo el reino y se abrió una puerta a un mundo que nadie conocía sin embargo los príncipes no sabían que esto era un portal a otro mundo muy diferente y así como la luz se fue desaparecieron las 2 mujeres que habían cautivado el amor de los príncipes.

Luego de estos ambos quedaron destrozados y sin ganas de vivir decidieron no combatirían que en cambio ambos clanes gobernarían por igual asi que dividieron el mundo de westeres en dos partes westerk y westark. Ahí termino la historia claro que cuando nuestra nana la conto. Claro a la edad de 5 años no era tan interesante ni tan extraña como era ahora.

Siendo la mayor con 18 años me tocaban muchas responsabilidades que no eran para mi. De piel blanca y cabellos negros azabache rasgo de m clan con ojos marrones café y de contextura delgada soy demasiado delicada. En nuestro clan uno de los requisitos básicos es saber luchar y en eso voy muy mal. Mi padre nos prohibió ir a la parte sur del castillo, allí solo va el y naraku el cual no nos da muy buena imagen ese hombre tiene una mirada siniestra y en algunos momentos que nos cruzamos por el castillo me ve siempre con una sonrisa y unos ojos malévolos.

Esta noche había una reunión vendría el rey inutaisho y cenaría con mi padre luego habría una pelea, los mejores luchadores de cada reino se enfrentarían en una batalla a muerte. Y como hija mayor del rey tendría que asistir.

-rin no quiero ir sabes que detesto esas peleas- decía ya sin ganas de protestar estaba oscureciendo y pronto llegaría el otro rey.

-estoy tan curiosa de saber cómo es el rey inutaisho- decía rin mirando el techo.

-según lo que dicen su color de cabello y de ojos es lo más impactante-dije pensando de qué color serian, tal vez morados o grises…

-por favor kagome cuando regreses me cuentas todo si- decía rin emocionada.

-por supuesto que lo hará nos contara a las dos lo que vio- dijo oiwa entrando por la puerta con una caja muy bonita.

-que traes en la caja nana- pregunte. Rin y yo nos acercamos a oiwa mientras ella abría la caja dejando ver un hermoso y fino vestido verde oliva.

-es tuyo kagome lo mando tu padre para que te lo pusieras esta noche- dijo dándome el vestido para que me lo pusiera.

Me lo coloque y me mire en el espejo asombrada.

-esta hermoso kagome ¡esta hermosísimo!-dijo rin mirándome.

El vestido era largo hasta los pies con una abertura hasta el muslo por donde sobresalía la pierna la cintura entallada con piedras de jade y sin escote adelante pero con toda la espalda al descubierto.

-si lo sé- respondí todavía embobada.

-kagome termínate de arreglar que ya los reyes terminaron de cenar y te están esperando- decía oiwa peinado mi cabello.

Nuestra nana haba sido nuestra madre desde que nacimos, ni rin ni yo sabemos cómo era ella nuestro padre nunca estaba con nosotras así que nunca hablábamos ni nada, era decepcionante porque en el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que el siempre había querido un hijo. Ella era todo para mi y estaba segura que yo era todo para ella.

-rin si quieres cuando acabe la pelea bajas y te asomas por la puerta del sótano allí podrás ver- le dijo nana. – yo te avisare cuando bajes-

-si nana- sonrió rin. Mientras yo sonreía ella era lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida.

_ 000-_

-tiempo sin verte soga- decía inutaisho dándole la mano.

-lo mismo digo inutaisho- decía soga chocando su mano.

-estas listo para ver la pelea- pregunto soga dirigiéndose al sótano.

-claro sobre todo porque mi hijo peleara- decía inutaisho siguiéndole.

-entonces mi soldado no tiene oportunidad con tu único hijo- dijo soga riéndose.

-sesshomaru tiene mucho potencial, pero sabes que no es el - inutaisho tenía una mirada vacía y soga se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede inutaisho? ¿Qué te inquieta?- pregunto soga. Aunque el ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¿se te olvido soga? aquel día hace ya 21 años- recordaba inutaisho. –la luz que vimos. Aquella luz que se llevo mi corazón- decía inutaisho con voz baja.

-yo también la perdí ese día inutaisho- dijo soga mirando el suelo. -aquella visión de ese mundo. Todas las noches la recuerdo.

-si yo también. ¿Cuando crees que aparezca de nuevo?-pregunto recuperándose .

-no lo se inutaisho pero no quiero que se lleve lo que me queda- dijo soga con la mirada perdida.

-mis hijas ellas son lo único que tengo. Por miedo a que se vuelva a repetir lo que sucedió no las he dejado salir del castillo- soga se veía débil. –ellas son el vivo recuerdo de su madre.

- deben ser muy bellas- dijo inutaisho tocándole el hombro en señal de consuelo.

-si lo son, hoy conocerás a kagome ella es la mayor.- dijo soga con una sonrisa.

-espero pronto que podamos unir nuestros clanes soga- dio inutaisho chocándole la espalda

-si pronto – y así ambos se dirigieron al salón de peleas.

- ya verán la sorpresa que les tengo a los dos- susurro una voz en una esquina- ambos morirán antes de lo que piensan- dijo mirando una pequeña bolsa en sus manos- me vengare lo juro- decía a la vez que se perdía en la oscuridad camino al sótano del castillo.

-00000-

Estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca había bajado al sótano, si se había asomado pero siempre escuchaba gritos y huesos quebrarse. Le daba horror pensar bajar ahí.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien se acerco a ella muy cerca.

-¿princesa acaso teme bajar por las escaleras?- rio naraku.

Y allí estaba la voz despreciable de ese hombre. ¿Por qué aparecía por todos lados?.

-estoy bien lord naraku no tiene porque preocuparse-respondí severamente.

-bueno entonces permítame y la acompaño a que se reúna con su padre- dijo para acercarse más. –Princesa está usted hermosa esta noche- susurro. Sentí como un estrujón en mi estomago.

-gracias lord- fue lo único que logre responder y de su mano comencé a bajar las escaleras.

El lugar era todo sucio, hombres de todo el reino estaba sentado en círculos alrededor de lo que parecía un campo de arena y gritaban y aclamaban por que los luchadores salieran. El olor a putrefacción y carne en descomposición era insoportable y arriba en lo alto estaban los 2 reyes.

Mientras subía las escaleras observe al rey intuaisho era muy apuesto, su cabello era de color plata largo lo tenía en una cola alta, era muy robusto y en sus mejillas se notaban marcas moradas como garras, sus ojos eran lo más impresionante eran de un color ámbar pero más claro. Parecían oro líquido.

Al llegar a donde estaba mi padre pude quitar la mirada y verlo. Hacía mucho que no lo veía.

-kagome hija estas hermosa-me dijo a la vez que me mostraba un pedestal su lado para ver la pelea.

-te presento al rey inutaisho- me dijo mi padre a la vez que el rey me hacia una reverencia con la cabeza. Yo hice lo mismo en señal de respeto.

-veo que eres tan hermosa como comentan- comento el rey mirándome a la vez que una sonrisa aparecía de sus labios.

-estoy encantada de conocerle majestad-. Respondí también sonriendo.

Su apariencia no era para nada amenazadora solo era intimidante y elegante. Estaba concentrada viéndolo cuando un grito me hizo voltear.

Las luces se encendieron y lord naraku se dirigió al centro de sangre para presentar a los gladiadores.

-¡bienvenidos todos, al centro de sangre real para ver esta gran batalla!- exclamaba lord naraku.

-¡por el lado derecho. Del clan taisho. El gran Sesshomaru!-

De la reja derecha salió un hombre de cabello largo plateado su rostro era fino, y tenía las mismas marcas violetas que el rey al igual que sus ojos. Me asombre. ¿Eran rasgos del clan como tal o de la familia real únicamente?

El estaba con el torso desnudo. Al parecer según lo que me había dicho nana estas batallas eran de cuerpo a cuerpo es decir que no se permitían armas. El hombre se paro en un circulo marcado en el suelo, se puso en cuclillas con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

¡-y por el lado izquierdo del clan higurashi el poderoso koga!

Un hombre de cabellos largos y negros salió de la reja de la izquierda sus ojos eran de color azul brillante. El también se coloco en un círculo y en la misma posición.

Desvié la mirada del centro cuando observe que mi padre y el rey inutaisho se levantaron y se dirigieron a la baranda que los separaba del centro. Ambos se rasgaron la muñeca dejando caer unas gotas de sangre en la arena.

Vi con asombro, como la arena se dispersaba en remolinos para dar a ver un suelo de roca con varios conductos que formaban diseños extraños en el suelo. Al tocar la sangre el suelo los conductos se iluminaron hasta llegar a los círculos donde se encontraban los guerreros. Al llegar la sangre a ellos su aura se intensifico.

Luego de haber depositado la sangre, soga le hizo una señal con la cabeza a naraku a lo que grito.

-¡que comience la batalla!-

En ese momento ambos guerreros comenzaron a a pelear salvajemente. Veía asombrada como el aspecto del guerrero taisho se distorsionaba mostrando unos enormes colmillos y grandes garras su rostro se veía realmente aterrador. Las marcas violetas en su rostro se habían vuelto mas grandes y rugía como un animal.

Simplemente estaba aterrada de ese hombre. Atacaba a su contrincante con furia y fuerza. Koga era veloz evitaba cada ataque con rapidez y se desplazaba por el campo como si volara pero aun así sesshomaru logro tumbarle.

Lo golpeaba incontables veces sin piedad. Koga estaba hecho un mar de sangre, pareciera que con cada golpe sesshomaru le quitaba la cabeza. Hasta que koga lo pateo en la mandíbula muy fuerte y lo mando al otro lado del circulo. Volvieron a atacarse una y otra vez se revolcaban en el suelo dándose golpes y patadas.

-padre por favor detén esto no puedo seguir viéndolo- le rogué.

-lo siento kagome pero no puedo hacer eso esta pelea termina cuando uno de los dos caiga muerto. Me comento sin mirarme, ambos estaban muy animados con esto.

Estaba desesperada por que terminara no soportaría ver a gente matándose entre si. En eso mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mirando la escena koga me miro mientras sesshomaru lo tenía en el suelo, pisándolo para darle la estocada final. En ese momento sus ojos parecían tristes, sabía lo que le esperaba.

-padre haz que termine ya no quiero ver me siento mal- dije mirándolo pero el ni me vio.

Asi que hice lo primero que me vino a la mente…. desmayarme.

_ 000000_

-¡vamos oiwa quiero ver al otro rey!- exclamaba rin bajando por las escaleras de la mano de su nana.

-princesa aguarda es que no estoy segura de que sea buena idea que bajes alla- decía la nana preocupada.

Al llegar las dos se detuvieron en las escaleras.

-nana es muy oscuro allá abajo- pregunto con miedo.

-si rin es muy tenebroso- dijo oiwa con la intención de asustar a rin.

-pues igual voy a bajar- dijo rin decidida quería ver que era y lo iba a conseguir.

-princesa no lo haga- seguía aconsejándola oiwa.

-nana si estas tan preocupada porq no me acompañas- pregunto.

-porq no puedo no es un sitio donde deba estar- dijo oiwa.

-anda nana por favor- insistió.

-no princesa no puedo complacerte- dijo para finalizar.

-nana mira allí hay un guardia- dijo rin señalando a un punto ciego de la esquina.

-donde princesa-dijo volteando.

Cuando volteo se dio cuenta que ya rin se había ido.

-ojala no le pase nada- dijo oiwa preocupada. -Si algo le sucede el rey me matara de seguro-. Y se fue con ese pensamiento a realizar sus deberes.

_00000_

Holaa espero que les guste Es mi primer fic por favor dejen reviews y sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.


	2. chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La presentacion

-¡kagome! ¡Hija!- escuchaba distante.

De un momento para otro todo se había vuelto negro, pasaban por mi mente fugazmente recuerdos de la pelea, la sangre, la mirada de sesshomaru y los gritos de los hombres que estaban en el centro, estaba consternada y… asustada. Pero algo me llamo mucho más la atención, vi unos ojos dorados iguales a los inutaisho solo que no eran los mismos estos eran más brillantes y se notaban más jóvenes.

-¡kagome! ¡Despierta!- escuche esta vez más cerca y desperté. Tosí con fuerza, respirando agitadamente para llevar aire a mis pulmones, mi padre me tenía en sus brazos, y note su rostro preocupado.

-padre... que sucedió- pregunte dando a ver mi estado de inconsciencia, mirando a todos lados para ver donde me encontraba. Todavía me hallaba en el centro de sangre real. Y rápidamente note como todos los ojos de aquella multitud estaban en mí. Me sonroje instantáneamente y trate de levantarme.

-estabas sentada viendo la batalla y de la nada te desmayaste- me dijo esta vez con un tono de voz mucho más serio. –espero que no haya sido una distracción para llamar la atención y detener la pelea kagome- susurro con una voz que me hizo temblar.

-no padre esas no fueron mis intenciones lo juro-respondí inmediatamente mirándolo a los ojos.

–Ah perfecto – replico de nuevo esta vez emocionado. -si es así entonces que continúe la batalla-animo.

-lo mire con asombro – pero padre no quiero ver más esto por favor, no quiero ver a ese hombre morir a manos del guerrero de los taisho-suplique cogiéndole las manos.

-este es nuestro legado kagome, para esto nacimos, luchamos con honor mostramos nuestra fuerza y poder y nos ganamos nuestro nombre por eso- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-no estoy acostumbrada a esto- replique. –Nuestro legado es cruel- mueren personas por diversión padre- ¿a eso le llamas honor?-

¡Cállate kagome calla antes de que te perjudiques!- grito.- no sabes lo que estás diciendo. – ¡acaso quieres que te repudie es eso!-bramo encolerizado.

-¡nunca puedo dar mi opinión no es cierto!-brame estaba molesta y afectada. Nunca veía a su padre y este le hablaba así por pedir algo.

-¡kagome ni siquiera debería permitirte hablarme en ese tono!-grito de nuevo- ¡estas avergonzándome!- dijo viendo a todo el circulo. –Y vas a pagar por esta vergüenza kagome- -retira lo que dijiste-dijo levantando la mano en dirección a mí.

-¡no!-respondí desafiante.

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe. Podría ser delicada y tenerle un miedo enorme a mi padre y a mi clan pero no iba a retirar nada de lo que había dicho.

-¡soga! – se escucho la fuerte voz de inutaisho como un trueno.

Abrí los ojos y ambos volteamos a ver a inutaisho.

-ya basta soga, date cuenta que ¡esto afecta a tu hija!- exclamo viendo a mi padre. El cual volvió a sentarse. Rindiéndose.

-estaba en el suelo y aquellas palabras me reconfortaron. El rey inutaisho se acerco a tendiéndome su mano para ayudar a levantarme. La tome agradeciéndole el gesto.

-eres tan parecida a mi izayoi…- dijo mas para el que para mí. Fue como si un pensamiento se le fuese escapado. Sin decir nada más exclamo.

-la pelea ha concluido… continuara en otra ocasión- grito a lo que todo el mundo callo.

Era increíble… ni mi propio padre hubiera hecho algo así. Y él un completo extraño me había defendido. Me sentía terriblemente en deuda.

Voltee hacia mi padre el cual no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo me miro fijamente pero voltee la mirada y la dirigí a la arena, donde koga me miro con agradecimiento, le sonreí y fui hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación.

-0000-

-¡porque hiciste eso inutaisho me desautorizaste delante de mi clan y de mi hija!-pregunto.

-de verdad lo siento pero es que me recordó mucho a izayoi. Ella pensaba igual. No le gustaban las batallas ni ver personas luchando a muerte. No podía ver como obligabas a tu hija a verlo. – dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Soga lo comprendió entonces.

-de verdad te comprendo pero tiene que acostumbrarse, por más fuerte que sea. No puede ser tan débil- decía soga con preocupación.

- Muchos allá fuera quieren su cabeza inutaisho. Y es por mi culpa, por atacar a persona que no me habían hecho nada, desde que nació han intentado matarla. –dijo con terror. Porque saben que si ella y su hermana mueren quien las haya asesinado gobernara westerk. Y solo tengo fuerza acumulada para luchar una vez mas solo una. Guardo todo mi poder para que cuando esa luz vuelva proteger a mis hijas.

-yo lo que más deseo soga-decía inutaisho – es tener a mi hijo de vuelta conmigo.

-inutaisho tu todavía tienes la esperanza de que tu hijo e izayoi estén vivos-soga ya había perdido toda esperanza.

-lo siento soga, aquí-dijo señalando su pecho. –el es parte de mi al igual que sesshomaru, si algo le pasara a ambos… yo simplemente lo sentiría así como una puñalada en mi corazón-dijo.

-Lo mismo pasaría si algo lastimara a tus hijas soga-. Dijo.

-nada les pasara a mis hijas- dijo el rey Higurashi serio –jamás saldrán del castillo inutaisho… jamás.- dijo caminando hacia el salón.

-no podrás tenerlas encerradas para siempre soga, ellas querrán saber que hay afuera y quieras o no saldrán- dijo inutaisho pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, pues ya que el otro monarca se había retirado.

-000-

Rin bajaba las escaleras paso a paso. Escuchaba gritos y aclamaciones, su vestido color azul cielo le estorbaba para caminar así que lo levanto hasta sus rodillas, apoyándose en la pared para no resbalar.

Siempre le había tenido miedo a dos cosas en la vida: al agua y a la oscuridad. Pero en este caso la curiosidad podía más que el miedo, entonces llego en ese momento a 2 puertas .una iba a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda. Al escuchar a unos hombres por la puerta izquierda, inmediatamente corrió hacia la derecha y la cerro.

Respiro agitadamente después del susto que le daba al pensar que la descubrirían. Suspiro tocándose el corazón y un grito salió de su boca al voltear.

Allí de pie en una esquina oscura de la habitación estaba un hombre con el torso desnudo y sudoroso, un rayo de luz se infiltrado por la ventana mostraba solo su torso y sus manos llenas de sangre.

Se aterro con toda la sangre que había en ese cuerpo extraño para ella. ¿Acaso era de el? ¿O tal vez de alguien más? Pensaba. Pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando dos ojos de color dorado la miraron fijamente los sintió intimidantes y malévolos, un sentimiento de miedo la abarco. Y sucedió.

Sus ojos se segaron y sintió como si parte de su alma se desprendía de ella, se sintió a desfallecer cuando iba a tocar el suelo aquel hombre la sujeto antes de que callera. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de verle los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Quién diablos eres?- pregunto con la voz fuerte. Pero por alguna razón ella no sentía miedo.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Porque estas bañado de sangre?- pregunto con preocupación. Y una disputa mental se dio en su cabeza. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Si apenas lo conocía.

Y como por impulso coloco una de sus manos en su rostro limpiándole un poco de sangre que tenía en la mejilla.

Aquel roce hizo que las pupilas del príncipe se dilataran y miro a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos con sus ojos muy abiertos. Y después de un momento, La dejo caer estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-¡oye! ¡Que te sucede!-exclamo rin adolorida.

-¡cómo te atreves a tocarme! ¡Quien te crees que eres!-bramo furioso el príncipe. Y toda su furia se desapareció cuando escucho la risa que provenía de la joven desconocida.

-fue un impulso- rio rin – mi intención no era molestarte. Dijo poniéndose de pie Aunque todavía no sabía porque se reía.

-¿Quién eres? Pregunto de nuevo. Esta vez observándola detenidamente. Su vestido era fino, detallo como le caía en finos pedazos de tela que le llegaban hasta los pies.

-rin comenzó a caminar por la amplia habitación detallando su toque rustico. Sin siquiera molestarse en responder la pregunta del príncipe.

Sesshomaru detallo cada parte del cuerpo de la joven delgada de esbeltas piernas, que se notaban a cada paso por la soltura del vestido que llevaba su cintura era fina y entallada y a pesar de que su vestido no tenia escote apreciaba el tamaño perfecto de sus senos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños su piel morena clara, y su cabello castaño oscuro liso le llegaba hasta la cintura. Y un brazalete de oro en forma de serpiente

De repente la habitación se ilumino y rin se volteo para ver mejor a aquel hombre. Su mirada dio un giro rotundo, y sintió como sus mejillas se torneaban rojas al igual que su cara.

-aquel hombre era lo más hermoso que había visto en la tierra, su torso perfectamente cincelado, sus brazos fuertes nada extravagantes ,su rostro ,una mandíbula y labios finos, parecían dibujados por el mas experto pintor. Y su cabello caía largo hasta su cintura color plata, con varios mechones alborotados que cubrían sus hombros y su rostro.

Nadie que había visto antes en el castillo, ni siquiera en las afueras que solo podía ver desde el balcón de su habitación, tenia tal color de ojos y cabello. De nuevo dio varios pasos hasta él para poder verlo mejor. Su pantalón se hallaba rasgado, y en varias partes de su torso había marcas rojas de lo que parecían haber sido marcas de garras ya curadas.

Sesshomaru solo pudo observarla. Si una humana lo hubiera tocado antes sin duda la hubiera asesinado pero ella no lo era. O al menos no en su totalidad. Podía oler la mezcla de sangre demoniaca mucho más fuerte que una pizca de sangre humana que había en ella.

-no eres de aquí ¿verdad?-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos. Esos ojos que la tenían hipnotizada.

El príncipe solo negó con la cabeza. –No has respondido a mi pregunta- dijo volteándose y dándole la espalda.

-tus ropas son muy finas para ser de una simple sirviente, y tienes los mismos ojos del rey Higurashi-dijo el príncipe volteándose de nuevo para su expresión.

-me llamo rin-dijo por fin sin dejar de verlo.

-y tu no me has dicho tu nombre- pregunto.

Sesshomaru se acerco a ella a paso firme reteniéndola contra una pared y su cuerpo y sosteniendo sus manos contra la pared. Sentía una atracción muy fuerte hacia esa chica. Tal vez por lo dulce y pura que se veía.

Rin estaba hecha un manojo de nervios jamás en su vida había tenido tanto contacto con un hombre y ahora estaba demasiado cerca. Estaba roja y sentía como su corazón latía desbocado queriendo salir de su pecho.

-me llamo sesshomaru supongo que has oído hablar de mi- dijo susurrándolo. Muy cerca de su rostro. La ponía nerviosa lo sabía. Y lo estaba disfrutando. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón acelerado. Y le parecía gracioso.

-sesshomaru como… oh valla- exclamo el rey inutaisho al entrar a la habitación. Ambos voltearon.

Rin lo vio con ojos de suplica y lo detallo… era igual al hombre que la tenía en ese momento presa solo que un poco mayor.

-sesshomaru suéltala no ves que está asustada- dijo el rey acercándose a su hijo. El cual la soltó de mala gana. Tirándola rudamente.

Rin cayó al suelo y profirió un gemido de dolor. –

-sesshomaru ¡puedes tener más respeto!-rugió inutaisho dándole la mano a rin para ayudarla a levantarse. Rin tomo su mano mirándolo con agradecimiento.

- princesa eres muy parecida a tu padre y a tu hermana- dijo el rey tomando su mano. Y ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera.

-¿princesa?- sesshomaru estaba sorprendido. sabía que no era de la servidumbre pero nunca pensó que fuera hija del rey. Ya veía porque el nerviosismo por parte de la muchacha. Se supone que no debería estar allí.

-mi nombre es rin-contesto dándole una reverencia a inutaisho.

-¿pero princesa porque estas fuera de tu habitación?-pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-tenia curiosidad de verlo su majestad- sonrió rin. Baje hasta aquí para poder observarlo un instante pero escuche dos hombres hablando y me escondí aquí- dijo sacudiendo su vestido lleno de arena. -Y conocí a este hombre- dijo mirando a sesshomaru.

-sesshomaru es mi hijo- dijo inutaisho viendo con gracia como el rostro de rin se tensaba y sus ojos se abrían como platos. Hasta que noto una parte de su vestido manchada de sangre. Y se alerto.

- princesa ¿esta herida? ¿Porque esta esa mancha de sangre en su vestido?-pregunto preocupado.

Rin miro su vestido y cerca del muslo tenía una mancha roja. Se toco el muslo para comprobar que estaba bien.

-si estoy bien solo fue una mancha-respondió mirando al rey con una sonrisa inocente.

-fue porque iba a caerse y yo la sujete- dijo sesshomaru mirando a su padre con los brazos cruzados. Cuando estuvo en mi regazo se mancho. Dijo sin la menor preocupación.

-ya veo, princesa creo que debería irse a lo mejor su padre puede ir a verla, y no le agradaría que no estuviera en sus aposentos- dijo este sonriéndole ve, yo acabo de bajar y estaba despejado.

Rin agradeció el gesto y se encamino a la puerta no sin antes sentir como un par de ojos dorados la miraban fijamente. Volteo un momento para ver esos ojos por última vez y dedicándole una mirada de despedida. Agarro su vestido y lo subió hasta sus rodillas para subir mejor las escaleras.

Inutaisho observo como su hijo la miraba mientras se iba. Y con una sonrisa enorme espero hasta que él lo viera.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sesshomaru incomoda por la intensa mirada de su padre.

-¿es hermosa no es cierto?, pero creo que tu tuviste el privilegio de verla más cerca- dijo el rey tratando de molestar a su hijo mayor.

-solo estaba jugando con ella padre no pienses cosas que no son- respondió tajante volteando la mirada. –además ¿Por qué detuviste la pelea? estaba a punto de matarlo cuando tu voz me interrumpió.

-eso no importa ahora. Lo que venía a decirte sesshomaru es que he decidido hacerle compañía a mi amigo por unos días así que nos quedaremos aquí – dijo el rey.

-¿pero cómo? –Exclamo sesshomaru –ni siquiera lo consultaste conmigo-dijo a su padre molesto.

Inutaisho lo miraba con cara serena- sesshomaru no tengo que consultar nada contigo, es mi decisión, además no te hará daño estar aquí quizás hasta te guste-dijo el re dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y cerrándola tras si-

-bueno después de todo a lo mejor su padre tenía razón.-

-00000-

Kagome había llegado a su habitación y estaba quitándose su vestido y poniéndose su camisón de dormir, aunque después de aquella noche dudo que durmiera.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos peinando su cabello, cuando un portazo la asusto.

Alzo la vista, para ver a rin echada en la puerta mirándola.

-¿Qué ha paso rin? –pregunte preocupada.

-es que, es que, - dijo para luego tomar aire. –es que baje a los sótanos. Y conocí a el rey kagome-dijo emocionada. – y también a su hijo-finalizo esto último sonrojada.

-es un bárbaro rin yo también lo conocí. Espete con desagrado.

-no lo pienso así hermana, tuve un vinculo con el esta noche-dijo en un murmullo echándose en la cama.

-¿un vinculo?- dijo kagome extrañada. No sé porque de repente le llamo la atención el tema. –explícate hermana explícate-.

-bueno es que fue en cuanto vi sus ojos- recordó aquellos ojos y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. –Al principio sentí miedo, porque se veía realmente aterrador, pero después de verlo fue como si parte de un vacio que nunca supe que existió se llenara- dijo estrujándose el pecho. –Me sentí…completa- termino.

Estaba anonadada escuchándola cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

-tu sangre demoniaca ha escogido al fin.- dijo casi en un susurro oiwa, que estaba escuchando todo desde la puerta.

Ambas saltamos del susto.

-¿qué dices nana?-pregunte con curiosidad jamás había escuchado de ese tema. Rin asintió queriendo saber también la respuesta.

Oiwa se sentó en el medio de ambas para explicarnos.

-ambas tienen sangre demoniaca en sus venas princesas, debido a que sus antepasados fueron demonios muy fuertes, su sangre se encarga de escoger a su pareja, de igual manera puede ser tanto un demonio o un humano. Todo depende de su corazó una conexión extremadamente fuerte y no puede romperse tan fácil. Solo conoces a la persona escogida cuando la ves a los ojos y dado que estos son las ventanas al alma de todo ser, una parte de ti pasa a esa persona y viceversa. En ese momento quedan unidos - concluyo oiwa.

-es decir.. ¿Qué parte de mi alma paso al príncipe?-pregunto rin con asombro.

-es lo más probable, aunque no siempre la otra persona se da cuenta del vinculo, debe haber una prueba de esa unión por parte de ambos.-dijo oiwa contemplando a rin. Era la más pequeña y ya su corazón y su sangre habían escogido.

-¿y cuál es esa prueba nana?-rin estaba cada vez más interesada no tenía idea de que significara tanto aquel sentimiento.

-puede ser un beso o simplemente que él te acepte diciéndolo en voz alta- esas serian las más fuertes pruebas del lazo-.

-Tu sangre ha escogido bien pequeña un príncipe taisho ese es un privilegio de los más altos- decía oiwa entre risas.

Estaba más que sorprendida estaba en shock.¿ Como su hermana más pequeña que no podía ni matar a una mosca ,que irradiaba gentileza y alegría había escogido como compañero eterno a una salvaje bestia que era cruel y sanguinario. No podía ser… ¿o sí?

-pero rin ese hombre es cruel y violento, lo vi pelear ase unos momentos no es la clase de hombre que se merezca un pan como tú. Replique cada vez menos contenta con la idea.

-kagome- rin sonrió -el destino lo escogió para mí, me llevo a el, y no le temo kagome, me atrae muchísimo- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando al suelo.

Entonces lo comprendí fue como en los cuentos de hadas de nana, rin se había enamorado por primera vez, no podría hacer nada contra eso. La abrace en señal de apoyo.

-pero no confió en el, es capaz de lastimarte- dije abrazándola mas fuerte.

-no lo será kagome ya que están unidos por este lazo, si a rin le sucediera algo él lo sentiría inmediatamente-dijo oiwa.

Aquello la sorprendió, sin embargo se sentía un poco celosa, ella ni siquiera había hablado con un hombre al igual que su hermana, y ella apenas había visto al primero y ya estaban unidos. El único hombre que conocía era su padre, y en realidad ese no contaba.

Quería, no… deseaba sentir aquello, conocer a un hombre que la hiciera sentir parte de su vida, que la amara y protegiera, un hombre fuerte y apuesto. Fuera humano o demonio no le importaba ella tenía ambas razas y no se sentía intimidada. Que se fuera al demonio su padre si se negaba.

-bueno vasta de charla, princesa venga conmigo a su cuarto hay que cambiarle ese vestido sucio, y tiene que dormir a igual que usted mañana tenemos un evento importante-dijo oiwa llevándose a rin y acentuando sus últimas palabras.

Y así me acosté pensativa con todo aquello hasta que el sueño venció.

-0000-

A la mañana siguiente oiwa nos levanto temprano con la noticia de que íbamos a desayunar con el rey inutaisho y su hijo.

-¿Ese era el evento importante? ¿ Un desayuno con el otro rey?-pregunte a nuestra nana, la cual sonrió.

-no princesa el evento importante es que hoy es su presentación a la corte, ya tiene 18 años es tiempo- dijo oiwa contenta.

El nerviosismo me ataco- ¿pero cómo? ¿Así tan de repente? Porque mi padre no me dijo?- pregunte sin parar.

-en este momento debe estar viniendo hasta aquí para decírtelo-.

y lo escuche subiendo las escaleras, mis sentidos eran muy agudos y daba gracias a ellos. Conté hasta 20 mentalmente para no demostrar mi pánico.

-buenos días kagome-saludo entrando por la puerta con una caja en sus manos.

-buenos días padre-salude, y observando la enorme caja que llevaba.

-tengo un regalo para ti hija- dijo sonriendo –y para rin también- dijo mirando a su otra hija sonriéndole.

Abrió la caja para dejar ver 2 hermosos vestidos. Era todo lo que le daba vestidos y joyas.

-Este el tuyo kagome-dijo extendiendo a lo largo un vestido blanco parecido al verde oliva de la noche anterior, pero este sin lugar a dudas me dejo con la boca abierta.

Era blanco pero tenía reflejos violetas y rosas como tornasol., de la cintura para abajo caían hermosos pliegues de tela con los mismos reflejos dándole un efecto como pétalos de rosa, era también abierto hasta el muslo pero de ambos lados, la cintura era entallada con pequeños diamantes como adorno y era entero hasta el cuello y sin mangas pero de nuevo con la espalda completamente al descubierto. Por lo que sabía su madre solía utilizar vestidos de ese estilo, por lo que era el favorito de su padre.

-gracias padre-respondí con una sonrisa. Cogiéndolo y sintiendo la suavidad de la tela en mis manos.

-espera que hay mas- dijo el. Sacando una pequeña caja de la anterior. La abrió y saco una joya. Era un brazalete de plata para el brazo parecido al que tenía su hermana en forma de serpiente. Solo que este tenía una pequeña flor en de diseño en los extremos, con diamantes también.

-Es un brazalete de plata y el diseño es una flor de sakura-dijo el rey extendiendo la joya hasta su hija. –Todas tus joyas son de oro, quería que tuvieras algo diferente- explico su padre. Agradecí con la cabeza. Observando la joya que era muy hermosa.

-rin este es el tuyo, tu todavía no serás presentada pero quiero que estés allí igual de hermosa para los hombres de la corte real.-dijo soga viendo a su hija menor. Sin embargo rin volteo la cabeza hacia un lado al escuchar esto último.

Levanto del mismo modo otro hermoso vestido color coral, el mismo estilo que el de kagome. Pero en la parte superior era strapless y un listos transparente muy largo le cubría un hombro. Y bajaba hasta sus pies.

Rin lo miro embobada agradeciendo a su padre.

-bueno kagome tienes hasta la tarde para arreglarte, al atardecer vendré a buscarte para presentarte-dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-0000-

Me observaba en el espejo después de haberme vestido, mientras nana me peinaba el cabello. Y rin estaba en la cama esperando su turno.

-nana ¿nunca tuviste hijos?-pregunte de repente, ella había sido como una madre para ambas y que no tuviera hijos le parecía extraño.

-sí, tuve una hija-dijo ella bajando la cabeza. El simple recuerdo de aquello la deprimió.

-¿tuviste? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?-pregunte de nuevo.

-la luz se la llevo con ella- dijo oiwa mientras una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla.

Enseguida me di cuenta de que era un tema delicado para ella. Nana tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y liso tez blanca y ojos marrones muy grandes. Y esos ojos estaban llorosos por mi culpa. Me levante de la silla y la abrace.

-nana lo siento no quise, discúlpame-

-no importa, ya apúrate que tu padre debe venir por ti ya- dijo sonriendo y secándole sus lagrimas. Le di un beso en la mejilla a tiempo de que mi padre entraba por la puerta.

-00000-

-tsubaki hoy es el día de la presentación-decía aquella voz macabra. Dirigiéndose a una anciana mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos vacios.

-debes abrir el portal de nuevo, necesito que desaparezca, junto con su hermana y el príncipe taisho- decía mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. –no soportaran perder a los únicos hijos que tienen como perdieron a sus amadas esposas-rio.

-pero sabes que abrir ese portal me debilita, mis servicios son caros debes pagarme ahora—decía la anciana mujer.

-no te preocupes tsubaki ambos tendremos lo que tanto anhelamos, tu tendrá tu juventud eterna y yo obtendré al fin mi venganza y el mundo de westeres- exclamo. –jamás sabrán los reyes quien los ataco. Volvió a reír.

-¿aun tienes la bolsa con las hierbas que te di?-pregunto la bruja.

-si aun la tengo la he guardado para este momento-dijo apretando la pequeña bolsa entre sus manos.

-bien coloca esas hierbas en las copas de ambos reyes eso bloqueara sus poderes demoniacos- dijo no podrán hacer nada cuando vean a sus hijos desaparecer.

Ambos rieron anhelando que el sol se pusiese, ya lo habían hecho 20 años atrás, y esta vez seria la ultima…

Continuara…

-00000000-

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen rewiews mínimo 6 para darme ánimos de continuar con el fic.. las cosas se ponen mejores en cada episodio. jejeje


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En otro mundo

-mmm no hay nada mejor que un baño para despojar pensamientos-pensé introduciendo un pie en la amplia bañera de mi cuarto de baño, me sumergí hasta el fondo de una vez y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el agua tibia con varias esencias.

Pensaba en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, en el rey inutaisho, en mi padre, en rin y su nuevo vinculo con el príncipe y otras tantas cosas. Hasta que llego a mi mente la imagen de aquellos ojos dorados que me habían cautivados en mis sueños. Me deje llevar por el pensamiento todavía bajo el agua. Hasta que esos hermosos ojos cambiaron, dando paso a unos rojos carmesí inmensos de furia.

Me levante de golpe de la bañera, con un ligero terror, sin duda alguna haber visto esos ojos dorados era un sueño pero los carmesí no eran para nada llenos de bondad ni cariño. Salí de la bañera para vestirme mi padre no tardaba demasiado.

-¿kagome ya terminaste?-pregunto oiwa entrando con una bata de baño. Asentí volteando hacia ella.

-si nana ya termine-dije poniéndome la bata.

-nana acabo de tener una visión o una especie de sueño, no sé cómo… Describirlo.

-a ver cuéntame-dijo nana sentándose en una silla.

-veras, tenía los ojos cerrados pensando en muchas cosas, y me vinieron a la mente de repente esos ojos dorados. Los que soñé la noche pasada. Esos ojos me hipnotizan, y me deje llevar observándolos pero- calle cerrando los ojos, recordando cuando cambiaron.

-termina kagome ¿qué paso?-pregunto oiwa, se oía mas emocionada de lo normal.

-ellos cambiaron, nana se volvieron rojos y malévolos-me aterraron.

-sabes, kagome los únicos demonios de westeres que tienen ojos dorados son los del clan taisho-dijo oiwa mirándome seriamente. –y los únicos demonios que tienen ese color de ojos único son el rey inutaisho y su hijo el príncipe.

-si lo sé, eso es lo que me da vueltas en la cabeza nana-dije poniendo mi cabeza en sus piernas, -nada podía ser más confuso- .

-¿y qué te transmitían esos ojos kagome?-pregunto nada acariciando mi cabello.

-me transmitían inocencia, cariño y… dolor-dije en un susurro.

-kagome el dueño de esos ojos debe ser el hombre con el que formaras el vínculo- dijo oiwa con una sonrisa.-la otra parte de tu alma que te llama-.

-¿pero cómo?-pregunte confundida. -¿acaso no es cuando lo mire a los ojos que se creara el vinculo?

-hay vínculos que van más allá de una simple mirada kagome, el tuyo y el de rin me han dado a creer eso-dijo oiwa ayudándome a colocarme mi vestido.

-¿pero por qué piensas eso?-pregunte.

-el vinculo de rin fue más que inmediato y muy fuerte- tan solo el hecho de que al tocarlo el príncipe no la matara fue suficiente. Y también el hecho de que ella no le tuvo miedo a pesar de toda la sangre que el tenia y que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre así, ella no le temió-oiwa explicaba todo con lujo de detalles.

-y tu kagome, ya tu sangre lo llama y te hace saber lo mucho que lo necesitas cuando sueñas con el-dijo oiwa y pude ver como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-¿estás diciendo que mi sangre lo llama?-pregunte.

-si piensa en el kagome y veras que tu cuerpo reaccionara-dijo oiwa con una sonrisa ladina. Dejándome sola en la habitación.

Inocentemente hice lo que me pidió, cerré los ojos pensé en esos ojos imaginándome al portador, y un calor recorrió mi cuerpo. Hasta que rin entro en mi habitación alertándome.

-hola kagome pase a ver si… ¿qué paso porque tienes esa cara hermana?-pregunto rin dándose cuenta de mi notorio sonrojo.

-ah nada es solo que estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos… y pues… me asustaste-dije rogando que no hiciera más preguntas.

Termine de vestirme y Los nervios estaban matándome, por cause de lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos y otra que por alguna razón desconocía. Aquella presentación no me daba buena espina. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello, y escalofríos recorrían mi espalda.

-kagome ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto rin.

-no, tranquila estoy bien-respondí yendo hacia mi balcón para distraerme un poco mirando las estrellas, allí podía ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, podría pasar horas y horas perdida en aquel brillo. Aquel era mi único consuelo.

Rin estaba ya vestida, tenía el brazalete de oro en forma de serpiente que según mi padre, había pertenecido a mi madre, jamás se lo quitaba, por eso para ella valía mucho más que las demás joyas que mi padre le había regalado. Yo también tenía mi brazalete puesto y junto con el vestido formaban un dueto hermoso.

- kagome hija estas hermosa - exclamo mi padre llamando mi completa atención. Le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento caminando hacia él. Mi padre vestía ropas muy elegantes, al igual que oiwa quien venía detrás con un muy bonito vestido.

-kagome tu bajaras las escaleras de mi brazo y rin bajara del brazo de oiwa. ¿Estás lista?-me dijo estirando su mano para coger la mía.

-si padre respondí por fin- cogí su mano y nos dirigimos a las escaleras seguidos de rin y oiwa que también estaban cogidas por el brazo.

Quede impactada con la cantidad de genta que había reunida, aunque siendo sincera no conocía a nadie excepto a dos hombres muy elegantes que estaban sentado al lado derecho del trono de mi padre eran sesshomaru y el rey inutaisho. Sesshomaru tenía la mirada fija en rin que bajaba de igual manera las escaleras a paso lento, algunos hombres vestían la armadura real y todo el resto había escogido sus mejores trajes para la velada. .

Arlequines con trajes de cuadros de muchos colores y zancos divertían a la gente con sus actos de magia y escupiendo fuego, otros, simplemente hacían de mimos y también habían mujeres que se doblaban de una manera impresionante.

Era increíble que por causa de ella se hiciera semejante fiesta y apenas se había enterado unas horas antes.

Al llegar al balcón real mi padre le indico a rin que se sentara en un trono al lado del mío. Ella lo hizo y miro a sesshomaru que estaba a 3 tronos de ella a la derecha. Impresionada de su presencia.

El rey inutaisho se levanto y beso mi mano.

-ni las estrellas más brillantes lucen tan hermosas como tú lo estas esta noche kagome-sus palabra eran muy sinceras. Inutaisho era de seguro un hombre que hubiese podido tener cualquier mujer que quisiera, no tanto por su importancia social, si no por su forma de trato y su aspecto.

-jamás he visto semejante belleza como la tuya y la de tu bella hermana-siguió diciendo esta vez besando la mano de rin.

-debes estar muy orgulloso de ambas soga-termino dirigiéndose a mi padre.

-lo estoy inutaisho lo estoy-decía soga con orgullo

-¡señores y señoras! –Exclamo mi padre hacia el tumulto de gente que se encontraba debajo de nosotros.- es un honor para mí presentarles a mi hija mayor que acaba de cumplir 18 años, kagome, la heredera de mi estirpe- dijo mientras me acercaba mas al balcón. La cual será presentada a todos los caballeros que deseen cortejarla- término con una sonrisa.

Lo mire estupefacta, así que eso era ¡quería comprometerme!, mire a rin que al parecer estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Observe como una larga fila de hombres se agrupaban debajo del balcón como haciendo fila y una profunda molestia se formo en mi interior.

-¿padre que es todo esto? Pregunte. Pero no recibí respuesta alguna.

Oiwa me agarro de la mano y en ella deposito un bonito collar que tenía como dije una enorme piedra purpura oscuro.

-¿Qué es esto nana?-pregunte asombrada.

-es un regalo, lo compre para ti a una mujer a muy buen precio en el mercado. Me pareció tan bonito como tu mi niña, espero que no lo pierdas.

-es muy hermoso nana de verdad muchas gracias me lo pondré para una ocasión muy especial-.

Agradecí y me lo colgué de la mano dándole varias vueltas para no perderlo.

- hagamos un brindis-dijo mi padre llamando a naraku con la mano.

Naraku se aproximaba con dos sirvientes con copas de vino. Y me lanzo una mirada que no supe descifrar al tiempo que una sonrisa triunfadora se posaba en sus labios.

- gracias naraku -le agradeció mi padre mientras tomaba una copa de la bandeja, al mismo tiempo que sesshomaru e inutaisho también lo hacían.

-por el clan Higurashi y mi hija la futura reina- brindo mi padre, todos levantaban sus copas para brindar voltee y rin miraba su copa de manera extraña. Ella se acerco a mí y me tomo la mano. La observe y vi en sus ojos una preocupación que me pareció familiar, voltee como por impulso y vi a naraku detrás de sesshomaru, que miraba hacia nosotras agitando una de sus manos de manera impaciente.

Voltee a mi alrededor y vi a mi padre y al rey inutaisho arrodillados en el suelo como si les hubieran absorbido la energía sesshomaru también tenía la misma expresión y se puso de pie, rin fue hacia él con preocupación en sus ojos y lo tomo de la mano.

-rin… que esta pasado- pregunte visiblemente horrorizada.

-no lo sé, yo... Me siento mareada-me dijo ella todavía agarrada a sesshomaru.

Vi a mi padre y este yacía en el suelo apenas mirándome.

-padre que sucede que les está pasando-pregunte tratando de alzarlo pero no pude.

-kagome vete no se qué sucede pero… vete-dijo apenas.

Corrí hacia rin y sesshomaru y vi detrás de este a naraku que me sonrió y. pude leer en sus labios como me decía Adiós. No pude alcanzar a ver nada mas una luz extremadamente blanca me cegó los ojos al tiempo que me sentía absorbida por aquello, no solté a rin en ningún momento, y como aquella claridad segadora sentí como viajaba por el aire y todo se volvió más y más claro apreté con más fuerza la mano que me sostenía, pero esta se alejo de mi y presa del pánico cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.

-0000-

Caminaba con rumbo al instituto, solo esperando alejarse de todo un poco. todo en su vida era patético. Su madre había muerto cuando tenia apenas 6 meses de nacido dejándolo solo en ese despreciable mundo, o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho la despreciable mujer que "crio" si para lo que cabe la palabra eso fue crianza. Fue maltratado a golpes por ella y su condenado amante durante 15 años cada vez que se le venían en gana, o cuando no hacia lo que ellos le mandaban.

Sintió un deje de rencor cuando recordó las palabras que ella siempre le decía:

_-Eres un maldito lo sabías, ¡me debes la vida yo te crie! –gritaba borracha con la cerveza en la mano. Tu madre murió cuando naciste, a lo mejor era una pobre puta que vagaba por ahí._

_-¡no hables así de ella nunca la conociste¡- exclamo furioso._

_La mujer rio dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza.-quizás hasta eras hijo de un vagabundo y yo teniéndote aquí en mi casa, ¡ja! Pero me vas a pagar cada plato y cada pedazo de ropa que te dé._

_-pues hallare otra familia una que si me quiera con ellos-dijo sabiendo que aquello sería imposible. El ya tenía diez años quien lo adoptaría… nadie._

_Nadie, escúchame bien inuyasha nadie te aceptaría, eres un bicho, raro solo tus ojos dan horror, ¡mírate, mírate en un espejo! Y lo que veras es un pobre diablo, que no sirve ni servirá para nada en esta vida.-se reía junto al despreciable hombre que la acompañaba luego de una larga noche de parranda. _

-Yno tenía nada mejor que hacer que joderme la vida_.- _pensó recordando todo aquello, y la satisfacción que sintió cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y se largo de ese infierno.

Aunque si tenía razón en cuanto a los ojos, y eso lo tenía que admitir que sus ojos en un tono dorado no eran nada comunes pero solo eso, lo demás era completamente normal su cabello negro que recogía en una cola baja y que le llegaba hasta la cintura y su cuerpo tonificado por el ejercicio. No era ningún extraterrestre pero aun así la gente lo miraba en las calles como un bicho raro, y algunas mujeres que parecieran comérselo con la mirada a veces.

Sin embargo después de aquello la vida siguió sin sonreírle, tuvo que dormir en la calle porque no tenía un hogar, soporto por 3 años meses el frio de las noches interminables que pasaba junto a un ebrio que al menos tuvo el buen corazón de compartir un cartón con él y no robarle sus pertenecías, soporto incontables peleas de otros vagos y hombres borrachos que lo molestaban o se metían con su humilde vivienda, y también enfrentamientos con ladrones que por alguna razón veían muy interesante para robar un bolso con una muda de ropa y algunos libros. Y tenía una marca latente en su cuerpo de todos aquellos enfrentamientos que lo hacían más despreciable aun. Lo único que agradecía es que tenía 21 años y no tenía ningún expediente policial y la conciencia limpia.

Y como olvidar los incontables regaños en el instituto por el uniforme sucio, y porque se dormía en clases. O alguno que otro valiente que se atrevía a llamarlo "vago" o "mal viviente" u otro tipo de comentarios poco respetuosos. Claro que este recibía su buen golpe. De todos modos ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ofensas y maltratos y se reprimía a sí mismo por seguir yendo a ese lugar.

Decidió entonces dormir en una construcción abandonada donde pudiera estar solo, allí comenzó a trabajar en las tardes después del instituto para ganar algo de comer, y debido a que era de alguna extraña manera mucho más fuerte y resistente trabajaba más tiempo por algunos míseros centavos.

Solo había una persona que lo comprendía de extraña manera y era sango una compañera de clases que lo acompañaba de vez en cuando, ya que ella también era maltratada por todos al igual que el.

Sango era la joven más fuerte que conocía. Era una joven humilde y tímida, que vivía con su madre la cual estaba muy enferma de VIH un virus maligno que es mortal. Ella se ocupaba de su madre de su casa y de ir al instituto y de la comida de ambas. La conoció un día camino a la construcción, ella iba camino a su casa saliendo del instituto cuando un imbécil del que ella supuestamente estaba enamorada, la empujo hacia el suelo y l dijo cosas como "aléjate" "crees que podrías gustarme" "das asco de tan solo verte" y se fue riendo el muy imbécil. La ayude a levantarse y ella comenzó a llorar en mi hombro la consolé y por primera vez sentí que no era el único al que le pasaban cosas malas. Ella me llevo a su casa para darme de comer en agradecimiento, desde allí ella siempre está conmigo en el almuerzo y hay veces que me quedo a dormir en su casa cuando llueve o hace mucho frio en la vieja construcción.

Junto con ella había formado una amistad era la única que lo había escuchado con quien se había desahogado. Sin embargo he llegado a hartarme de cierta manera cada vez que me reclama, por cualquier cosa como "no fumes eso te hace daño", "porque llegas tarde te estás perdiendo clases" y cosas así.

Aquella voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sango corría agitadamente hacia el llegando casi a la entrada del instituto.

-¿qué pasa contigo?-pregunto cogiendo aire.- Llevo gritándote desde la otra cuadra y no me has parado-termino enderezándose.

-enserio, no te he escuchado-dije caminado para entrar a aquel detestable lugar.

-espera espera espera- dijo ella agarrándome de la camisa. –Acaso piensas entrar así- pregunto mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

-si ¿que tiene?-dije mirándome a mí mismo.

-que ¿que tiene?- llevas la camisa por fuera del pantalón la corbata sin nudo y zapatos deportivo y estas todo despeinado. Replico ella cogiendo algo de su bolso.

-ni se te ocurra jugar conmigo al salón de belleza sango- dije hastiado.

-está bien que te regañen entonces se volteo caminando hacia la entrada sin mirarme.

-Oye espera sango- grite acomodando mi corbata para no hacerla enfadar mientras sacudía mi camisa también.

Ella volteo y me miro una risa se salió de sus labios y comprendí que me veía ridículo.

-sí que estas, vamos entremos antes de que sea tarde- dijo riéndose. Yo la seguí sin saber la gracia del chiste.

En clase me gustaba sentarme atrás, tenía a mi lado izquierdo unos grandes ventanales donde podía perderme de mi clase cuando esta se ponía extremadamente aburrida. Y era más que aburrida la clase de historia. Teníamos que hacer un resumen de lo dicho en clases.

Al coger el lápiz para empezar a hacerlo se maldijo internamente mientras un dolor le profirió un gemido.

Recordó como la tarde anterior trabajando en la construcción un bloque roto se le había resbalado de las manos y le profijo una cortada amplia en su palma derecha y en los dedos. Y por desgracia él era diestro. Solo se había puesto una venda para el sangrado y lo había dejado hasta allí.

La campana de salida sonó y se rindió. No había podido escribir nada o al menos nada entendible. Lo que había logrado es que la venda le sangrara otra vez.

-señor inuyasha-puede entregarme su resumen. Dijo el profesor mientras recogía los resúmenes de su fila.

-no pude hacerlo, tengo una herida en la palma derecha y me es imposible escribir. Le dije volteando hacia un lado no tenia porque dar más explicaciones.

.-entonces puede esperarme en la dirección para charlar su situación- dijo este esbozando una sonrisa.

Cerré los ojos para no insultar al profesor. Siempre se metía con él en esa clase de alguna manera no había otra persona a quien el deseara molestar.

Lo mire inquisitivamente y aguante las ganas de reír cuando se alejo de mi asiento y trago fuerte.

-¿pero porque?-recrimine parándome de mi asiento consternado. – ¡acaso no es suficiente que tenga una herida en la mano!

-valla antes de que lo suspenda de esta clase por agresión- dijo el profesor aun dándole la espalda.

-no voy a ir por esto- dije finalmente.

Salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. La siguiente clase era deportes al menos en algo podía descargar mi furia. El deporte del instituto era el lacrosse era un deporte parecido al hockey pero en tierra, y era extremadamente rudo.

El capitán del equipo era el estúpido de bankotsu takashiro, y también era un hijo de mami y papi porque sus padres eran grandes y poderosas familias del estado. Bah gran cosa.

Entro a los vestidores, para cambiarse el uniforme pero no fue demasiado invisible.

-pero miren nada mas hoy se nos une el vago- bankotsu se dirigía hacia él con el grupo de seguidores que lo acompañaban a todas partes. Todos son unos idiotas.

-veo que estas molesto no es cierto, jajajajaja huyy que miedo-dijo burlándose el muy imbécil. Acercándose a mí.

Estrelle la puerta del locker para hacerle frente odiaba que me provocaran.

-si hoy particularmente tengo ganas de partirle la cara a cierto idiota que tengo enfrente- dije poniéndomele enfrente.

-lo arreglaremos en el campo machote- bankotsu sonrió y se volvió para salir a la cancha.

_Pinche cobarde_ pensé.

En el campo comenzó el partido nunca había jugado lacrosse siempre se había quedado en las gradas observando cómo lo hacían y detallando bien el juego. Peo hoy se sentía realmente furioso y deseaba desahogarlo de cualquier manera.

-bienvenido inuyasha-dijo el entrenador dándole la mano.

Lo mire cortante y voltee hacia el campo.

Espere a que el entrenador sonara el silbato para comenzar. –bien quiero un juego limpio ok a jugar- dijo a la vez que sonaba el silbato dando comienzo.

Estaba empezando a correr cuando, sintió que lo tumbaban con fuerza. Cayó al pasto y vio hacia bankotsu que se reía sonoramente mientras chocaba manos con quien lo habían tumbado. Volvió a levantarse y empezó a buscar la pelota de nuevo y esta vez sintió un golpe mucho más fuerte en la cara que lo tumbo de inmediato. El maldito de bankotsu le había dado con el bastón en la cara. Como si él hubiera sido una puta pelota de beisbol.

Se toco la cara y por suerte no se había roto la nariz, aunque con ese golpe seguro era lo planeado. No se levanto. espero a que el imbécil se volteara y le dio una patada en todo el fémur. Bankotsu cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Se levanto con un ligero empuje agradecía la movilidad que tenia tanto en las piernas como en los brazos y sin hacer gimnasio siquiera.

Esto es una mierda... pensó mientras se quitaba el casco tocándose la cara un poco y limpiándose el sangrado para ir a cambiarse...

-¡hey inuyasha!- el entrenador gritaba estaba molesto – ¡porque has golpeado a bankotsu acaso estás loco!- ¡no sabes que es el mejor jugador de la liga!

-el golpeo primero entrenador- dije señalando mi rostro -creo que lo tiene merecido-.

Se volteo para irse, sin más cogió su bolso y Salió del instituto. Ya no soportaba un día más allí.

Camino apresurado con la idea de ir a algún bar pero entonces su mirada se perdió cuando paso por el puente colgante sobre el rio y vio el atardecer, aquel puente estaba casi abandonado desde que construyeron una la autopista, nadie pasaba por allí.

Se sentó en el borde del puente sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo mirando con añoranza el horizonte, deseaba desaparecer como el sol y perderse para no salir nunca más.

-inuyasha- susurro una voz a mis espaldas.

-lárgate sango no estoy de humor-le susurre dándole una gran bocanada al cigarrillo.

-¿pero que sucedió? Te busque y el profesor de historia me dijo que… ¡que paso con tu rostro!- exclamo agarrándome por la barbilla y volteando mi rostro.

-¡ya basta de meterte en mi vida! ¡Me tienes harto!- le grite apartando su mano de mi rostro.

Me arrepentí de mis palabras cuando vi su rostro lleno de miedo.

-sango yo… discúlpame-dije volteando la mirada.

-está bien tranquilo no debí preguntar-dijo colocándose a mi lado, para ver el atardecer.

-inuyasha, eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco, nadie ha pasado por lo que tú has vivido no dejes que te arruinen la vida- me dijo sango dándome una sonrisa reconfortante. La mire con una sonrisa.

Si, solo ella podía darme ganas de vivir, ella era como el apoyo que nunca tuvo.

-claro inuyasha si vuelves a gritarme así, -dijo poniendo su mejor voz tierna. –te voy a dar justo allí donde no te llega el sol cariño-me dijo con cara de asesina serial. –y ese será un golpe que si te va a doler- concluyo riéndose.

Aquella amenaza me había dejado con los pelos de punta, sabia la fuerza que tenia sango la había visto limpiar su casa y como movía sin dificultad muebles de gran tamaño, y como cargaba hasta diez bolsas de supermercado ella sola. Era algo digno de admirar.

-no te preocupes, no tendrás que golpearme no tendré las bolas de meterme contigo después de eso-dije con una risa.

Estaba oscureciendo, habíamos pasado horas hablando y ella mostrándome los deberes que habían dejado para el día siguiente. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche y la luna se asomaba en todo su esplendor.

-sango ya es hora de irnos mañana tenemos clases-dije bajándome del barandal con cuidado de no apoyarme en mi mano invalida. Observe como ella sonreía.

-¿o sea que volverás al instituto?-pregunto

-si es que bueno… no tengo nada mejor que hacer-respondí.

Entonces en el cielo apareció una muy brillante luz muy cerca de donde estábamos.

-¡inuyasha es una estrella fugaz!-replico con la mano arriba de los ojos por la luz.

-no lo creo sango porque no se mueve esta fija-respondí. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba mi pulso aumentaba y escalofríos me recorrían.

Luego la luz se apago y del cielo vi caer a 3 personas en el lago que provocaron una gran salpicada en el agua.

Rápidamente me acerque a la horilla igual que sango a pesar de que el agua estaba muy sucia un resplandor invadía el agua como si hubiera, caído una linterna.

-¡inuyasha que esperas ve!-exclamo sango.

-¿quieres que me meta ahí con lo que sea que haya caído?-pregunte incrédulo. Al principio lo veía imposible, pero luego la luz empezó a extinguirse y una voz en mi cabeza me decía_ entra al agua... Vamos inuyasha sálvala._

Sin pensarlo más se tiro desde el puente nado un poco a donde vio caer a la primera persona, y se hundió vio un pequeño resplandor y la agarro emergiendo del agua.

Se quedo sorprendido cuando vio que era una mujer, esta estaba semi- inconsciente.

-vamos despierta, despierta-dijo zarandeándola. Si ella moría se sentiría el ser más culpable de la tierra. Y despertó. Escupiendo agua con fuerza. Y cuando iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, ella lo abrazo.

Lo abrazo tan fuerte como nadie en el mundo lo había abrazado en su vida. Se quedo estupefacto. Por un minuto hasta que ella se levanto para verlo. Y el, la vio también.

Sus ojos chocolates se posaron en los suyos, y un sentimiento cálido lo invadió, eran los ojos más puros y hermosos que había visto en toda su vida, sintió como su corazón se oprimía y aunque lo intentaba no podía despegar su mirada de la de ella.

Ella respiro con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus desespero al ver aquellas lágrimas e iba a abrazarla pero ella fue más rápida y Volvió a abrazarse a él. Esta vez con más fuerza y sus ojos se agrandaron más si cabían cuando pronuncio por fin unas palabras. Y que palabras.

–por lo que más quieras, por favor… no te separes de mi- dijo entre sollozos.

Se derritió por dentro al oír aquello, y la apretó contra el más si podía, acariciando su cabello.

-no lo hare tranquila-susurro para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. Nunca había sentido aquello. Ese sentimiento tan fuerte. Y por primera vez se sintió completo. Con ella en sus brazos no le hacía falta nada más.

He aquí el 3 cap jejejejejeje gracias a todas mi seguidoras y verán que se va poniendo mas interesante y mas y mas… el viernes subo el siguiente cap nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 eres tu…

Sintió un ardor inmenso en todo el cuerpo como si algo la estuviese quemando sentía ganas de gritar pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y una punzada de dolor la atravesó cuando cayó de golpe al agua. Y sintió que perdió todos sus sentidos, no podía moverse le dolía todo el cuerpo y sus pulmones pedían aire, cerró los ojos esperando... Y fue cuando alguien la tomo.

Reacciono y se abrazo a aquello que la había salvado. No pudo evitar derramar lagrimas estaba asustada, confundida, pero sin embargo viva. Por instinto levanto la cabeza para ver a su salvador y… vio sus ojos. Aquellos ojos dorados que la perseguían en sus sueños, que le demostraban tantos sentimientos. Y ahora tenía al dueño de ellos, abrazándola mirándola con preocupación. Sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y su alma la abandonaba. El miedo y el dolor se fueron, para dejarla con el sentimiento mas cálido que había sentido en su vida.

Las ganas de llorar la llenaron de nuevo y abrazándose a él con más fuerza y sus votos salieron de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

-por lo que más quieras por favor… no te separes de mí-.

Junto a él se sentía segura, y una pequeña salió de sus labios cuando él le contesto.

…

Se sostuvo a sesshomaru como si su vida dependiese de ellos lo abrazo con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos. Y los abrió cuando sintió como ambos caían al agua de manera violenta.

Se lleno de pánico cuando abrió los ojos y vio como se hundía, trato de moverse pero sintió una punzada de dolor en su cadera y en muslo y se quedo quieta. Volteando a ver a sesshomaru, pero solo vio sus ojos dorados brillar dentro de aquella agua sucia. Se abrazo a él y sintió como llegaron al fondo.

Sesshomaru tomo impulso y salto, llegando hasta el puente. Saliendo del agua con rin apretándolo de una manera casi asfixiante.

-¡auch!-sintió como su cuerpo caía de manera ruda a un duro suelo.

-dónde demonios estamos-sesshomaru miraba todo alrededor sintiéndose mareado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo cerrando los ojos para que su efecto pasara.

-¿dónde está kagome?, ¡kagomee!- grito rin levantándose para ir hacia el puente donde hace minutos habían caído. Se apoyo en el barandal y la vio abrazada a un hombre.

-¡kagome! ¡Acá arriba!-gritaba rin.

Inuyasha desvió su mirada de la chica que había rescatado minutos antes y que ahora estaba desmayada de nuevo, para mirar hacia arriba donde una chica gritaba como loca. Nado hasta la orilla del rio y cargo a la chica para subir hacia el puente.

-¡sesshomaru un hombre tiene a kagome! –grito rin esta vez para el demonio de cabello plateado.

-rin, cállate- dijo este inmutable mirando de manera amenazadora a una chica que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿están bien?-pregunto sango. Había llegado corriendo para ver más de cerca a esas dos personas que minutos antes habían caído al agua. Pero retrocedió de manera precavida a ver la mirada amenazadora del hombre.

-¡retrocede! ¡Y dime en donde estamos!-hablo sesshomaru al ver la cercanía de la mujer.

-estas en Tokio, Japón-dijo ella incrédula -¿de dónde habían salido esos dos?-pensó.

Los observo durante unos minutos primero al hombre, vestido con un extraño traje blanco que parecía elegante y una estola de metal que le cubría el pecho. El cabello de un extraño color blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos dorados, que ahora que los veía se parecían mucho a los de su amigo inuyasha. Y paso la vista a la joven, con un vestido muy hermoso y que estaba desgarrado en el nivel de las piernas con ligeras manchas de sangre.

-¿estás herida?-pregunto preocupada a la chica que no dejaba de mirar hacia el rio.

-¿ah? ¿Herida?-rin se volvió y vio a sango que miraba la parte inferior de su vestido, y ella también vio las manchas de sangre en el. Con temor dirigió sus dedos a su vestido y abrió los pliegues de este para ver su pierna.

-¡ahh!- exclamo asustada. Su muslo tenía las marcas de 5 garras que se habían insertado en su piel como agujas.

-sesshomaru miro con extrañeza las heridas, y una mirada de preocupación se presento y lo recordó. Durante el extraño viaje que habían tenido en un intento de aferrarse mas allá había clavado sus garras en su pierna para mantenerla junto a él -¡demonios!-pensó.

-¿donde esta mi hermana?-dijo rin dirigiéndose a sango.

-¿la otra chica que cayó con ustedes?-

-si ella, dijo rin tocándose delicadamente sus heridas- vi como un sujeto la cargaba.

-es inuyasha es un amigo no se preocupen-dijo sango dando una vuelta para ver a inuyasha llegar con otra chica en brazos.

Inuyasha observo el grupo reunido. –¿de dónde habrán salido estos?- pensó contrariado.

Llego hasta sango y deposito a la chica en el suelo.

-¡kagome!-grito rin desesperada tratando de levantarse pero el dolor punzante se lo impidió.

-tranquila ella respira solo esta desmayada-dijo sango dirigiendo una sonrisa de tranquilidad a rin la cual respiro por fin.

Sesshomaru miro a inuyasha en cuanto lo tuvo cerca y cuando detallo sus ojos y luego su cabello. Una llama de incredulidad lo lleno.¿ pero cómo? –pensó. Era imposible. Ese humano se parecía a su padre y a él.

En una velocidad increíble agarro a inuyasha por el cuello y lo levanto en vilo. – ¡humano! ¿Quién eres?- rugió.

-inuyasha estaba desprevenido cuando de repente se sintió ahorcado por el hombre que se hallaba frente a él.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltalo!-grito sango dándole golpes en la espalda tratando inútilmente de defender a su amigo.

-sesshomaru, ¡sesshomaru suéltalo!-grito rin. Con lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba herida y asustada, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba y no quería ver una muerte y menos del hombre que salvo a su hermana.

Su nariz se inundo de olor salado de las lágrimas de rin, y aunque no deseaba soltarlo lo hizo. Se sintió mareado y su vista se volvió borrosa, se arrodillo para que fuera lo que fuera que tenia pasara rápido.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo morado por la falta de aire. Sango se apoyo junto a el para ayudarlo a levantarse. Luego de 3 grandes bocanadas de aire se recupero.

-¡pero joder¡ ¿estás loco acaso?- grito dirigiéndose furioso al hombre que minutos atrás lo había ahorcado.

-inuyasha cálmate, no ves que casi rompe el cuello ¡quieres que te mate!-grito exasperada definitivamente mente esa era una noche muy extraña.

-no tenemos a donde ir aquí ¿no puedes ayudarnos por favor?-pregunto rin a sango. –mi hermana esta desmayada, yo herida y el pues… no está bien-dijo esto último viendo a sesshomaru el cual estaba respirando de manera agitada.

Al principio sango pensó que aquello era difícil de creer y estaba a punto de irse en cuanto volviera inuyasha, pero no podía dejarlo así, ella no lo haría.

-pueden venir a mi casa allí pueden pasar la noche, no me atrevo a dejarlo pasando frio aquí-respondió a rin con una sonrisa sincera.

-rin le devolvió la sonrisa. a pesar de que apenas podía moverse por el frio sus dientes chirriaban y tiritaba sin intención.

-guíanos humana- respondió sesshomaru vencido, si estuviera solo no hubiera aceptado ayuda pero no lo estaba. Así que cuando sango se emprendió para caminar cargo a rin con un brazo para seguirla, se disponía a cargar a la otra princesa con su otro brazo pero inuyasha lo hizo primero.

-es un trayecto largo, yo la llevo a ella para que no te canses-le dijo inuyasha, cogiendo en brazos a kagome para seguir a sango.

Sesshomaru ignoro el tono altanero de inuyasha, y emprendió camino detrás de el.

Kagome estaba adquiriendo un color más pálido y sus labios comenzaban a volverse azulados. Su cuerpo tenía varios espasmos y tiritaba debido al frio.

-aguanta, solo un poco mas- le susurro inuyasha preocupado. Sentía como su cuerpo se volvía frio en sus brazos y el pánico lo invadió.

Volteo la vista hacia atrás para ver a la otra mujer que estaba con ellos. Ella también temblaba pero se aferraba a sesshomaru como un bebe.

Después de varios minutos de caminar llegaron a la casa de sango todos exhaustos.

-pasen-dijo abriendo la puerta y enseguida poniendo la calefacción de la casa. Sesshomaru coloco a rin en una especie de colcha mullida pero pequeña que parecía cómoda y se dedico a mirar todo el lugar. Definitivamente no era su mundo, las tierras, las cabañas, las luces no eran iguales. –entonces, si era cierto lo que paso hace 20 años-pensó. No había querido creer cuando su padre se lo conto, pero ahora no tenía dudas y debía hacer todo para volver.

-inuyasha deja a la otra chica en el mueble de allá voy por un té caliente- dijo dirigiéndose al peli plateado que todavía tenía en brazos a kagome y la miraba con preocupación.

-si- asintió colocándola delicadamente. Se dio la vuelta para ir tras sango y ayudarla cuando oyó un golpe sordo.

Se volteo para ver la chica que había colocado en el sofá minutos antes caerse al suelo y despertar de manera aturdida.

-¿dónde estoy?-pregunto mirando todo a su alrededor. Estaba aturdida por tantas cosas.

-kagome despertaste- dijo rin para arrastrarse hacia su hermana y abrazarla.

-¿qué sucedió? Dónde estamos?-pregunto de nuevo viendo a sesshomaru que la observaba impasible.

En eso llego sango con los te y le ofreció uno a kagome, la cual retrocedió viéndola con duda.

-tranquila hermana ella nos ayudo. Ahora estamos en su hogar- dijo rin.

Kagome miro el rostro de sango y su sonrisa la hizo confiar. Era sincera eso lo veía.

-toma es para el frio- dijo sango entregando el té de nuevo. Kagome lo cogió esta vez y se sentó para escuchar a rin. Sango también lo hizo curiosa de escuchar la extraña historia.

-veras estábamos en el castillo, en tu fiesta y cuando nuestro padre hizo el brindis, que cayó al suelo junto con el otro rey- dijo y miro a sesshomaru que también la escuchaba. –una luz llego y nos consumió kagome solo a nosotros 3-rin se abrazo a si misma.

-si eso lo recuerdo- dijo kagome. –cerré los ojos y luego sentí que caía-termino con un gesto de dolor asomándose en su rostro al recordar el golpe.

-si los tres caímos, sesshomaru me saco del agua y el chico que andaba con ella- dijo señalando a sango, -te salvo a ti.-termino. Al momento que inuyasha se asomaba por la puerta.

Kagome se volteo para ver de nuevo para ver al hombre que se aproximaba hacia ella. Su respiración se volvió forzosa y de nuevo la invadió el mismo sentimiento.

Inuyasha había preparado agua caliente y unas toallas para calentar el cuerpo de la chica. Se sentía extraño quería protegerla, era como si una conexión se hubiese dado en ellos desde que la vio a los ojos en el agua. Se dirigió a la sala encontrándola despierta y mirándolo de manera sorprendida.

-traje agua caliente y toallas sango, encárgate- dijo forzándose a mirar a otro lado, ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído a ella?- se dispuso a dar media vuelta a la puerta para irse pero una voz lo detuvo.

-espera-dijo kagome al ver que se iba. No iba a dejarlo ir. Estaba segura que era él. Había hecho la conexión con el.

Inuyasha se volvió para verla.

-¿puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador?-pregunto kagome con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que responder aquella sonrisa y esos ojos tiernos color chocolate lo derritieron. Era la primera mujer que le sonreía así, con afecto y sin intenciones lascivas.

-inuyasha-respondio devolviéndole la sonrisa.- se sentó al lado de sango, deseaba saber de dónde habían llegado.

-fue la luz, la que todos temían desde hace 20 años-dijo sesshomaru.

-¿pero cómo?-pregunto kagome exaltada. No podía ser. No la misma luz que se llevo a su madre.

-no lo sabemos todo lo que recordamos es lo que te acabo de decir kagome-dijo rin con su voz quebrada.

-no rin, ¡no podemos quedarnos aquí tenemos que buscar a nuestro padre!-dijo ella poniéndose de pie decidida pero sintió de nuevo un mareo y antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo se sintió sujeta por los brazos de inuyasha.

-¿acaso piensas buscar a alguien así?-pregunto. Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Kagome lo observo apenada.

-kagome no estamos en westerk. Este es otro mundo-dijo rin, mirando sesshomaru el cual asintió.

-¿Qué mundo es este?-pregunto curiosa a inuyasha.

Inuyasha sentía ganas de reír, hablaban como putos extraterrestres aunque no podía negar que habían caído del cielo pero no podía ser.

Pues estas en Japón, es un país-respondió y estas en la casa de ella. Dijo digiendose a sango la cual le sonrió. –Ella se llama sango- término. –Ahora ¿dinos quienes son ustedes?-pregunto.

-veras, yo soy kagome y ella es rin es mi hermana menor- dijo kagome mientras miraba a rin con ternura. –ambas venimos de el reino de westerk. Ambas somos hijas del rey soga Higurashi- concluyo ella viendo la cara estupefacta de ambos chicos.

-y él es el príncipe sesshomaru taisho, hijo de inu taisho, rey de westark.-termino rin.

Inuyasha y sango se miraron incrédulos. Aquello parecía salido de algún cuento. Pero sin embargo aquello podía ser cierto, ambos se habían dado cuenta de su llegada y de la ropa lujosa y joyas que ambas mujeres tenían. Sin contar el extraño atuendo del hombre que las acompañaba.

rin intento pararse pero de nuevo se había olvidado de su herida.

-¡auch¡- exclamo cuando se paro. volviendo a sentarse de nuevo.

-cierto, tu pierna estaba herida, voy a buscar algo para curarte-exclamo sango levantándose para ir por su botiquín.

-¿Cómo te lastimaste?-pregunto kagome preocupada dándose cuenta de las manchas de sangre en el vestido coral de rin.

-es que… fue un accidente-dijo rin apenado.

Kagome levanto la pierna de rin para ver horrorizada las marcas de rin.

-¡sesshomaru¡-grito mirando al demonio de ojos dorados que la ignoro.

-aquí esta... A ver-dijo sango llegando con el botiquín hasta rin y kagome.

-¿va a doler?-pregunto rin con miedo.

-solo va a arder un poco pero tranquila-respondió sango con una sonrisa.

Cuando se iba a acercar a la pierna de rin sesshomaru la aparto de ellas.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto kagome.

-yo hice la herida y yo voy a curarla así no le dolerá.-respondio este apartando la seda de su muslo a la mirada de incredulidad de sango e inuyasha. La cual se intensifico cuando sesshomaru paso su lengua por la herida.

-¡que haces! ¡Acaso eso la va a curar!-dijo exaltada sango. Siendo ignorada por sesshomaru que seguía dando tierna lamidas en la herida de rin.

-su... Sali-va es curativa-respondió rin sonrojada viendo lo que hacia sesshomaru.

-¿curativa?-sango estaba cada vez mas impresionada.

Sesshomaru termino de lamer su herida y luego rasgo un pedazo de su vestido y lo uso como venda, finalizando el proceso.

-para mañana está bien-le dijo a rin. Se disponía a voltearse para salir, pero unos finos brazos se cruzaron en su pecho antes de levantarse.

-gracias-susurro rin en su oído mientras se despegaba, sabía que él no era de expresar cariño pero ella había tomado aquello como una prueba de que su lazo cada vez era más fuerte.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada se dispuso a salir de la casa en silencio.

-sango, de verdad te agradezco todo lo que haces por nosotros-dijo kagome dirigiéndose hasta sango que todavía pensaba en lo que había visto minutos antes.

-no fue nada kagome tenía que hacerlo-respondió.

-pero tenemos que darte algo por todo-dijo rin llegando hasta su hermana, -de ti y de tu amigo depende nuestra estancia aquí-dijo rin dirigiéndose hacia inuyasha. –así que quiero darte algo que tiene mucho valor para mi.-rin se quito del brazo el brazalete de oro en forma de serpiente y se lo entrego.

Kagome vio el acto de rin y se acerco a inuyasha. Este estaba sentado en una esquina del salón. Se arrodillo junto a el y este la miro.

-inuyasha, te debo mi vida a ti, y quiero agradecerte-dijo quitándose también el brazalete del brazo y entregándoselo.

Inuyasha lo observo era muy bonito y tenia joyas.-esto debe valer mucho- pensó. Pero no... El no se iba a aprovechar de ella.

-no tienes que darme nada hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho- respondió cortante. Entregándoselo de nuevo. –es tuyo consérvalo-le dijo dispuesto a irse pero ella lo detuvo.

-entonces ya que no quieres el brazalete recibe un beso de agradecimiento- kagome se acerco a él y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla. Para luego darle un abrazo.

Inuyasha estaba pasmado, había recibido un beso de una hermosa chica que había caído del cielo.. Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso.

-sango me tengo que ir por favor cuídalos bien nos vemos mañana-.

-inuyasha tienes que acompañarme mañana a comprarles algo no pueden quedarse con esas ropas- dijo sango mirando los vestidos de rin y kagome hechos un desastre.

-ok-dijo sin más para salir y cerrar l puerta consigo. Esa seria una larga noche.


End file.
